Demi Kamu
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: "Light harus menghadapi Mello yang brother complex demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Ditambah lagi harus menghadapi keanehan-keanehan dari sang calon mertua. Bagaimana kah nasib remaja paling bergengsi di fandom satu ini?" Just read..
1. Chapter 1

Huwaaa…..

Seseorang tolong aku….

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan banyak cerita di berbagai fandom. Ini fandom keempat ku... padahal tiga fandom yang laen ceritanya belum kelar…

Hmmmm…. Gimana ya? Abisnya aku dah gak kuat mendem cerita ini lama-lama di otakku. Kalo gitu langsung kita simak ja ya..

**Summary :** "Light harus menghadapi Mello yang brother complex demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Ditambah lagi harus menghadapi keanehan-keanehan dari sang calon mertua. Bagaimana kah nasib remaja paling bergengsi di fandom satu ini?"

**Disclaimer : **DN punya saya tapi kalo saya nulis nama TO TO di death note. *digeplak TO2*

**Genre : **mmm… romence nya dikit, family iya, humor tergantung tingkat kehumorisan readers..

**Pairing :** cari ja ndri di cerita ini

**Warning :** YAOI…. OOC, GaJe, Gayus, eh, Jayus….

**Demi Kamu**

**Chapter 1**

TOK TOK TOK.

Pintu sebuah ruangan yang disebut kamar itu diketuk. Membuat sang pemilik kamar beranjak dari tempatnya semula-depan cermin-menuju ke pintu untuk membukanya-dengan langkah malas-. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia enambelas tahun dengan rambut pirang sebahu tampak sudah stand by di depan pintu yang terbuka, dibuka oleh seorang bocah laki-laki yang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki berwarna putih, kecuali mata onyxnya dan bibir merah mudanya.

"Tou-san sudah menunggu di meja makan. Hari ini kau sehat,'kan?" tanya bocah pirang kepada bocah albino di depannya. Yang ditanya Cuma mengangguk lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Bocah albino tersebut meraih tas ranselnya kemudian keluar kamar lagi, menghampiri bocah pirang yang masih setia menunggunya di depan pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa putih si albino menuruni tangga, si pirang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di ruang makan sudah duduk tiga orang lelaki yang memang pemilik rumah itu. Yang duduk di kursi paling besar dan seperti berada di posisi pemimpin adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tatanannya berantakan dengan wajah putih dan kantung mata menghiasi kursi yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri duduklah bocah pirang yang tadi. Dan yang di sisi sebelah kanan duduklah bocah albino yang dijemput di kamarnya tadi. Di hadapan mereka telah tersaji hidangan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Untuk lelaki yang mirip panda, tersaji sebuah strowberry cake yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Si pirang berhadapan dengan dua buah cokelat batangan, dan si albino kecil dengan pancake coklat ukuran kecil itu semua sudah rutin menjadi menu sarapan mereka.

"Near.." panggil sang pemimpin. Dan langsung mendapat respon dari bocah albino karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Jangan lupa terapimu hari ini." Ujar pemimpin itu lagi.

"Baik, Tou-san." Jawab si albino alias Near. Kemudian mereka kembali sibuk dengan hidangan mereka masing-masing walaupun yang bernama Near memakannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Near?" tanya bocah pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat Near yang lesu-lesuan.

"Ya, Mello-nii."

….

Di Sekolah

Mello yang merupakan kakak dari Near yang usianya dua tahun di atas Near. Namun dikarenakan Near yang sudah pernah loncat kelas dua kali, membuat mereka berada di tingkat yang sama sekarang, kelas XI. Mereka juga sekelas. Walaupun sebenarnya Mello yang memaksa pihak sekolah untuk menempatkannya di kelas yang sama dengan Near. Mello tak mau melepaskan pengawasannya dari adiknya satu-satunya itu, terutama dari seorang pemuda berwarna rambut karamel yang senada dengan warna matanya. Salah satu murid jenius yang selalu bersaing dengannya karena tak mampu bersaing dengan Near yang selalu menjadi peringkat pertama. Pemuda itu bernama Lght Yagami.

Sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga. Semua siswa kelas XI berhambur menuju ruang ganti kecuali sepasang kakak-adik yang masih berada di kelas. Sang kakak kini sedang duduk berjongkok di hadapan adiknya sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala yang ditumbuhi sutra putih tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik di sini ya. Tidak usah olahraga. Nii-san mau ganti baju dulu." Ujar Mello lembut. Near hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman pelan sambil memainkan rubik yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ulangi permainan itu. Saat dilihatnya sang kakak sampai di ambang pintu, Near memanggil kakaknya. Mello pun menoleh.

"Jangan berkelahi dengan Light-kun lagi." Ujar Near datar yang disambut dengan acungan jempol dan lambaian tangan dari sang kakak yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekarang suasana kelas hening, sehening kuburan di siang hari. Near yang merasa bosan, lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela. Memandang ke arah lapangan olahraga di luar sana, tempat teman-temannya berolahraga. Menggerakkan seluruh organ tubuhnya dengan bebas, tanpa harus takut jatuh di atas ranjang rumah sakit nantinya. Ya. Near memang punya kecerdasan yang jauh di atas teman-teman seusianya. Tapi disamping itu, ia memiliki tubuh serapuh boneka porselen.

Ia pernah sekali nekad mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga sewaktu SMP. Padahal hanya lari keliling lapangan dua kali putaran untuk pemanasan. Tapi baru saja satu putaran belum genap, Near sudah tergeletak di lapangan dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Tentu yang paling khawatir adalah Mello.

Near menghela nafas panjang jika mengingat kejadian itu. Padahal sudah lama ia mengikuti terapi untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia masih belum bisa seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

SREKK.

Pintu kelas terbuka, membuat Near-mau tak mau- menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat yang masih menggunakan kaos olahraganya. Keringat tampak mengalir di sisi-sisi wajahnya yang menambah kesan maskulin pada pemuda bernama Light Yagami tersebut. Keduanya saling pandang dalam keheningan. Saat Light duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang bangku Near pun suasananya masih sama.

"Tidak ikut olahraga lagi?" tanya Light to the point. Yang ditanya hanya melamun sambil memutar-mutar rambutnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Seperti yang Light-kun lihat, kakak saya melarang saya." Ujar Near datar masih sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Light-kun mengalahkan kakak saya lagi?" tanya Near kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mello begitu ingin mengalahkanku."

SREEKK.!

Kali ini pintu kelas kembali terbuka dengan kasar. Mello tampak masuk dengan wajah garang. Kali ini ia ditemani oleh seorang temannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, Matt namanya, dia juga murid di kelas ini.

"Yagami..! kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Aku belum kalah!" ujar Mello dengan emosi meluap-luap. Dilihatnya saat itu Light sedang berada di dekat Near. Membuat Mello lebih garang lagi. Ia pun mendekati Light dan mencengkeram kerah baju Light.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan dekati Near!" melihat kakaknya begitu, Near mencoba melepaskan tangan Mello yang mencengkram erat kerah baju Light.

"Sudahlah, Mello-nii. Saya baik-baik saja." Ujar Near yang mulai panik. Ia tak mau kalau kakaknya sampai berkelahi lagi. Mello terlalu sering berkelahi sampai hampir dikembalikan pada Tou-san mereka (baca: dikeluarkan). Sesaat kemudian Mello sudah hampir memukul Light. Di saat yang bersamaan, Near terjatuh tepat saat tinju Mello berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Light.

Melihat Near terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya, Mello membatalkan aksinya untuk memukul Light dan beralih menuju Near yang tampak kesakitan.

"Near… kau kenapa?" tanya mello panik. Kemudian pandangannya dilayangkan pada Matt yang sejak tadi sibuk memainkan PSP nya. Menyadari tatapan mello yang menyuruhnya membantu Mello, Matt memasukkan PSPnya setelah mem-pause gamenya.

"Kepala saya sakit, Mello-nii." Ujar Near dengan suara tertahan. Namun sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin bahwa ia sedang merasa kesakitan. Ia berpura-pura sakit karena tak ingin kakaknya berkelahi dengan pemuda yang cukup baik dan akrab dengannya itu. Dengan bantuan Matt, Mello membawa Near ke ruang kesehatan.

'Akting yang bagus, Near. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu.' Batin Light yang sudah mengetahui tipu muslihat Near sejak awal.

…

Di Ruang Kesehatan

Near sedang berpura-pura tidur setelah –terpaksa- meminum obat yang diberikan oleh perawat tadi. Sedangkan Mello dan Matt masih setia menungguinya. Sekarang mereka sudah memakai seragam yang biasa setelah bergantian untuk mengganti baju. Jam pelajaran sudah hampir habis. Mereka juga sudah membolos beberapa mata pelajaran. Tapi hal itu tak lebih penting bila dibandingkan dengan keselamatan Near. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Mello.

"Apa aku hubungi Tou-san saja, ya?" tiba-tiba Mello membuka suara setelah sekian lama bungkam. Near yang masih pura-pura tidur namun sudah mulai mengantuk akibat efek obat yang ia minum tadi-karena mustahil membohongi Mello yang memasukkan obat tersebut ke dalam mulut Near-

'Jangan! Tidak usah telepon Tou-san! Apa aku bangun saja, ya?'batin Near tak keruan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan sepasang onyx yang begitu kelam. Mello yang menyadari kalau adiknya sudah terbangun, langsung mendekat ke arah Near.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Mello lembut. Membuat Matt -yang walaupun sering melihat kejadian seperti ini- terkejut mendengar nada suara Mello yang jauh dari kata kasar. Near menggeleng dan berkata, " Saya baik-baik saja."

KRIIIIIIINNNGGG….

Bel tanda jam sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Mello pun menyuruh Matt untuk mengambil barang-barang Near dan barang-barangnya di kelas.

"Kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja, ya?" tanya Mello. Namun Near malah menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya Near tidak mau jika harus mendatangi tempat itu setiap seminggu sekali. Menjalani terapi yang menurutnya menyakitkan itu. Ingin ia mengatakan pada Tou-san nya kalau itu semua sia-sia. Toh, tubuhnya masih saja lemah.

"Near takut, ya?" tanya Mello yang menyadari raut wajah Near. Mello yang tak pernah tahu(jangankan Mello, author aja gak tahu) bagaimana terapi yang dijalani oleh Near, hanya bisa memberikan semangat padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Matt pun datang dengan bawaan yang bejibun, tasnya, tas Mello, tas Near. Tapi yang mengagetkan Mello adalah kenyataan bahwa Matt datang tidak sendiri. Ia datang bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat dibenci oleh Mello, namun sebaliknya paling disukai oleh Near.

"KAAAUUUU….!"

Bersambung…..

Yyyeeeyyy…. Akhirnya nyusul juga cerita ini. Mmm… mungkin updatenya gak bisa kilat cz harus dibagi buat cerita yang laen.

Ayo… ayo… yang review… yang review…

Gratiss…..

Pokok'e, salam kenal ja buat para senpai. Semoga saya bisa turut memeriahkan FFn ini…

Akhir kata, tolong review..

Salam Katak, Ara-kun…. *poofffhhhh*


	2. Chapter 2

Kita lanjutkan cerita yang lalu…

Masih fict yang sama, author yang sama, dan judul yang sama.

Daripada menunggu lama, mending kita langsung ja

**Summary :** "Light harus menghadapi Mello yang brother complex demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Ditambah lagi harus menghadapi keanehan-keanehan dari sang calon mertua. Bagaimana kah nasib remaja paling bergengsi di fandom satu ini?"

**Disclaimer : **DN punya saya tapi kalo saya nulis nama TO TO di death note. *digeplak TO2*

**Genre : **mmm… romence nya dikit, family iya, humor tergantung tingkat kehumorisan readers..

**Pairing :** cari ja ndri di cerita ini

**Warning :** YAOI…. OOC, GaJe, Gayus, eh, Jayus….

Cerita sebelumnya

Tak lama kemudian, Matt pun datang dengan bawaan yang bejibun, tasnya, tas Mello, tas Near. Tapi yang mengagetkan Mello adalah kenyataan bahwa Matt datang tidak sendiri. Ia datang bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat dibenci oleh Mello, namun sebaliknya paling disukai oleh Near.

"KAAAUUUU….!"

**Demi Kamu**

**Chapter 2**

Mello dan Light saling pandang. Terciptalah aura persaingan yang sangat pekat di antara mereka berdua. Matt hanya bisa berkeringat dingin menyaksikan kebisuan yang mungkin mematikan ini. Near juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Well, Mello." Akhirnya Matt memberanikan diri menghapus aura tersebut. "Aku harus segera ke tempat part-time, kalau terlambat aku bisa dipecat." Ujar Matt berusaha sesantai mungkin seraya menyerahkan tas Mello dan Near ke pada Mello.

"Terima kasih, Matty." Ujar Near karena tak ada respon dari Mello. Near memang biasa memanggil Matt dengan 'Matty' walaupun awalnya Matt menolak. Namun karena ancaman Mello-murid paling berbahaya di sekolah- akhirnya ia setuju-setuju saja. Matt pun beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih berkecimpung dalam ketegangan itu.

"Mello-nii." Near menarik ujung lengan pakaian Mello agar yang dipanggil bisa cepat merespon suara kecilnya. Dan itu berhasil. Mello berhenti menatap Light-yang masih berada di pintu- dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Near.

"Ayo cepat. Nanti Tou-san khawatir kalau kita tidak tiba di sana tepat waktu." Kata Near lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mau telepon Watari dulu untuk menjemput kita." Kemudian Mello mengaluarkan ponselnya dan mulai berbicara cepat dengan seseorang yang dihubunginya. Selama itu, Light melayangkan pandangannya pada Near. Near yang mengerti akan maksud tatapan Light, langsung angkat bicara. "Saya baik-baik saja, Light-kun. Sebaiknya Light-kun pulang karena sekolah sudah mulai sepi."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Light pun meninggalkan Near bersama Mello. Mello yang baru selesai dengan urusannya saat Light pergi, hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mengusirnya?" tanya Mello.

"Bukan mengusir, tapi menyuruhnya pulang." Balas Near.

"Tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya begitu untuk orang seperti dia." Near mengerti, kakaknya memang kurang suka menggunakan ungkapan halus kepada Light. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, nanti kau ketularan senyum liciknya itu." Kata Mello lagi sambil membantu Near meninggalkan ruang kesehatan sekolah.

…..

Sebuah limausin berhenti tepat di hadapan dua orang anak lelaki yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan mobil tersebut. Seorang lelaki tua memakai topi dan kacamata turun dari mobil itu dan menghampiri kedua anak lelaki yang menunggunya. Kemudian lelaki tua itu membukakan pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Bocah albino masuk lebih dahulu, disusul bocah pirang di belakangnya.

Kedua anak lelaki tadi agak tersentak begitu mengetahui ada penghuni lain di dalam mobil itu. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang berantakan, duduk memeluk lutut di bangku samping kemudi. Lelaki itu menoleh pada keduanya sambil melancarkan senyumnya.

"Tou-san! Kenapa Tou-san juga ikut?" tanya Mello yang memang emosinya tak tertahankan.

"Hanya ingin menemani kalian." Jawabnya enteng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus-kasusnya?" tanya Near. Karena memang ayah mereka jarang sekali mau menemani mereka pergi ke suatu tempat. Itu dikarenakan ayah mereka adalah seorang detektif ternama dengan bebagai code name. setiap hari ada saja kasus yang harus diselesaikan. Mulai dari, kasus orang hilang, perampokan, pembunuhan, pengedaran obat terlarang, dll.

"Itu bisa diselesaikan nanti." Jawab ayahnya yang lebih biasa di sapa L tersebut. Kedua anak lelaki tersebut hanya mengangguk paham.

…..

Di Rumah Sakit.

Near sudah siap menjalani terapi yang biasa ia lakukan dengan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna putih. Saat dokter yang menanganinya datang, Near masuk ke dalam ruangan yang setiap seminggu sekali ia sedikit perasaan takut yang dirasakan oleh Near setiap kali memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa sama dengannya itu, putih. Sementara sang ayah dan kakak menunggu di luar ruangan. L dan Mello duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang pasti ada di setiap rumah sakit. Mello mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus dari dalam saku celananya. L yang penasaran melirik sedikit ke arah anak sulungnya tersebut.'Oh, cokelat.' Batin L begitu mengetahui Mello sedang makan cokelat sekarang. Tak lama, dilihatnya Mello menguap lebar-hingga gajah bisa masuk- tanpa menutup mulutnya kemudian mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hmm.. kalau ngantuk, Mello tidur saja dulu." L menyarankan karena dilihatnya anaknya tersebut sedang mengantuk.

"Aku mau tunggu sampai selesai." Ujar Mello ketus sambil menggigit batang cokelatnya.

"Masih dua jam lagi lho…" kali ini Mello tidak menjawab, malah mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia membaca halaman demi halaman buku tersebut. Ayahnya hanya memperhatikan di sampingnya.'Rajin bener anak ku satu ini.' Begitulah kata hati L yang melihat Mello sedang membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya." Gumam Mello yang tentu saja bisa di dengar oleh L yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mengalahkan siapa?" tanya L. spontan Mello menoleh ke arah L.

"Bukan urusan Tou-san!" ujarnya ketus. L hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari anaknya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Mello karena Near sering membicarakan orang itu padanya.

"Terlalu terobsesi bisa jadi buruk juga lho.." kata L tiba-tiba. L melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Mello yang menginginkan penjelasan akan maksud dari ucapannya barusan. "Hmm… begini, kalau Mello terlalu ingin terbang lebih tinggi dan terus mengusahakannya, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya L pada Mello yang berhenti membaca bukunya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa terbang setinngi yang kuinginkan." Jawab Mello mantap.

"Yak. Itu betul. Tapi kalau Mello terbang terlalu tinggi, apa yang akan terjadi?" L bertanya lagi. Kali ini Mello tampak sedikit berfikir. Nampaknya ia masih belum mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Kalau Mello terbang terlalu tinggi, yang pertama, kalau suatu saat terjatuh, pasti rasanya sakit sekali." Mello mencoba memahami kata-kata L.

"Yang terakhir, bumi ini dilapisi atmosfer sehingga terdapat oksigen untuk pernapasan. Jadi semakin tinggi Mello terbang, semakin sulit Mello bernafas. Butuh perjuangan yang lebih untuk mencapai itu." Jelas L panjang lebar.

"Tapi kan aku bisa bawa tabung oksigen." Jawab Mello tenang.

"Itu berarti, Mello sampai di atas bukan dengan kekuatan sendiri." Mello terdiam mendengar perkataan L.

"ingat Mello, manusia itu saling melengkapi. Tak akan ada yang baik jika tak ada yang buruk. Tak akan ada yang di atas jika tak ada yang di bawah. Semua peran itu penting jika ditempatkan pada tempatnya. Kau mengerti, Mello." Mello yang masih bingung hanya menatap bukunya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin dengan membaca bukunya kembali, walaupun tak satu kata pun yang ia baca masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Peran Mello sangat penting untuk Near. Jadi, tak perlu jadi yang terbaik untuk bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baik." L mengakhiri khutbah nya dan mulai berdiri, melangkahkan kaki dari tempat semula.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Mello yang melihat ayahnya sudah berjalan.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar." Kemudian L menghilang entah ke mana. Dan tanpa disadari, sesosok pria berkacamata dan berambut agak panjang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua sejak tadi.

'Jadi anak nakal itu anak dari detektif ternama, L. Menarik sekali.' Batin seseorang di balik dinding tersebut seraya tersenyum licik.

…

Dua jam kemudian.

Dokter yang membantu Near menjalani terapi pun keluar dari ruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh Near. Mello segera menyambut sang dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti, 'bagaimana perkembangan adik saya, Dok?', 'Apa adik saya sudah boleh bermain di luar?', dan sebagainya. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mello.

"Dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya di dalam. Aku ingin bicara dengan ayahmu, di mana dia?" Mello pun menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk(jongkok) di atas bangku panjang khas rumah sakit. Tanpa peduli dengan pembicaraan dokter dan ayahnya, Mello langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Near.

Dilihatnya sosok putih tersebut sedang mengancingkan baju seragam sekolahnya. Anak itu tampak berkeringat dan sedikit terengah-engah seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Mello menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang tempat Near terduduk.

"Kau lelah, Near?" tanya Mello.

"Sedikit." Jawab Near. "Mana Tou-san?" tanya Near yang menyadari kalau ayahnya tak ikut masuk menemuinya.

"Tou-san sedang bicara dengan dokter. Eh, kalau capek, kau mau kugendong?" tawar Mello. Near menggeleng. Tampak sedikit raut kecewa di wajah Mello. Tapi hal itu langsung ditepis dari pikirannya dan mulai berbicara tentang banyak hal yang akan mereka lakukan saat Near sudah boleh pergi ke luar rumah seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Mulai dari pergi ke festival di pusat kota, ke taman bermain, jalan-jalan di mall, berburu cokelat langka, ke toko mainan, dan masih banyak lagi(yang author males nulisnya).

Saat masih asyik-asyiknya mengobrol( mendengar argumen Mello), pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang berjalan bungkuk.

"Ada kabar baik untukmu, Mello." Ujar pria itu yang sukses membuat Mello menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu, Tou-san?"

"Mulai besok…."

Bersambung…..

Yey.. yey.. yey… chap 2 update…

Review review review…..


	3. Chapter 3

Poooffffpphh…

Ara balik lagi ni…

Sebelum melanjutkan, Ara mau ucapin banyak terima kasih buat para senpai yang udah mau review fict Ara yang hmm… gak bagus ini.

Mohon maaf juga karena telaaaatt… banget update nya.

Sekarang kita lanjut ke chap 3

**Summary :** "Light harus menghadapi Mello yang brother complex demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Ditambah lagi harus menghadapi keanehan-keanehan dari sang calon mertua. Bagaimana kah nasib remaja paling bergengsi di fandom satu ini?"

**Disclaimer : **DN punya saya tapi kalo saya nulis nama TO TO di death note. *digeplak TO2*

**Genre : **mmm… romence nya dikit, family iya, humor tergantung tingkat kehumorisan readers..

**Pairing :** cari ja ndri di cerita ini

**Warning :** YAOI…. OOC, GaJe, Gayus, eh, Jayus….

Cerita sebelumnya

Saat masih asyik-asyiknya mengobrol( mendengar argumen Mello), pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang berjalan bungkuk.

"Ada kabar baik untukmu, Mello." Ujar pria itu yang sukses membuat Mello menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu, Tou-san?"

"Mulai besok…."

**Demi Kamu**

**Chapter 3**

Mello menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat ayahnya dengan seksama, sama seperti para readers. Begitu pula dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Near juga penasaran, kabar baik apa yang akan disampaikan ayahnya kepada kakaknya.

"Mulai besok, Near sudah boleh lari pagi. Tapi…"

"Yeeaaahh…!" Mello memotong kalimat yang belum jadi dari ayahnya.

"Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, Mello-nii.." ujar Near yang masih penasaran dengan kata tapi yang membuat kalimat itu menggantung. Mello pun terdiam dan mulai menyimak lagi.

"Tapi hanya boleh sampai dua puluh menit. Tidak boleh lebih." Kalimat itu tentunya disambut meriah oleh Mello yang memang sudah menunggu saat ini sejak lama.

.

.

-Di kamar Near-

Sesosok makhluk berwarna putih tampak masih berkutat dengan sesuatu yang bernama pekerjaan rumah di meja belajarnya. Wajahnya menatap lembar demi lembar tugas yang harus ia kerjakan agar tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari guru-guru yang mengajarnya di sekolah. Sebenarnya ia berencana mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sang kakak. Namun sepertinya kakaknya sedang ada pembicaraan khusus dengan ayahnya.

Gerakan tangan Near terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan menghampiri daun pintu yang sejak tadi diketuk dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"Sabar, Mello-nii.."

**CKLEK..**

Seorang anak laki-laki pirang sedang memasang cengiran terindah plus terlebarnya pada sang adik yang memandangnya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Sang kakak menggiring sang adik memasuki kamar dan menyuruhnya duduk di sisi ranjang. Kemudian sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana sebelah kanannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Near agak bergidik ngeri. Sebuah shortgun berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok dengan image si pemegang.

"Bagaimana? Keren, 'kan?" ujar Mello membangga-banggakan senjata api yang baru boleh dimilikinya tersebut.

"Tou-san yang kasih?" tanya Near yang masih bergidik namun masih bertampang datar. Mello mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku sudah boleh membantu pekerjaan Tou-san." Ujar Mello sambil menyelipkan shortgun-nya kembali ke saku celana. Ia lantas duduk di samping Near yang kini menatapnya lekat. "PR mu sudah beres, Near?" Mello menyambung kalimatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan bernada mencurigakan.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan Mello-nii mencontek pekerjaan saya." Ujar Near seraya melangkah menuju meja belajarnya untuk membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan.

"Hee hhee.. kali ini saja, ya? Near…" Mello mencoba membujuk adiknya tersebut. Jujur, saat ini ia sedang malas untuk mengerjakan PR.

"Kalau begitu terus, Mello-nii tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Light-kun." Yep. Kata-kata Near sukses membuat Mello terpaku dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencontek. Mello pun melayangkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan pribadi Near. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan berkata, "Besok kita lari pagi, ya? Sebelum bersiap ke sekolah." Near hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya…

"Near…." Terdengar suara yang sepertinya sedang berusaha membangunkan orang yang bernama Near. Yang dipanggil namanya pun langsung merespon. Near membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan sepasang onyx yang menawan. Dilihatnya seorang berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya-membangunkannya.

"Ngghh…" Near pun bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Mello yang langsung membantu Near untuk bangkit. Kebiasaan Near masih belum hilang, kepalanya selalu terasa pusing saat bangun tidur. Near mengangguk lemah. "kalau begitu tidak usah lari pagi saja, ya." Lanjut Mello.

Ia sungguh tak tega jika harus memaksa Near untuk lari pagi hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan hatinya. Memang Mello sudah menunggu saat-saat ini, tapi tidak jika dengan keadaan Near yang seperti ini.

"Tidak apa Mello-nii. Saya baik-baik saja." Near pun langsung mengganti piyamanya dengan jaket yang tebal dan celana training-seperti yang dikenakan Mello saat ini. Hanya saja, punya Mello berwarna hitam, sedangkan punya Near warna putih.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, di taman dekat mansion L.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku mau beli air mineral dulu." Ujar Mello yang kemudian meninggalkan Near sendiri di sebuah bangku taman.

Kondisi Near saat ini sebenarnya sangat mengenaskan. Nafasnya memburu, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, kulitnya yang albino tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Namun semua itu berhasil ia sembunyikan dari kakaknya dengan senyuman yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Mello terus menerus mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat asyik menunggu, tiba-tiba Near dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang dengan lantang memanggil namanya. Tapi ia tahu benar kalau itu bukan suara kakaknya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel dengan warna mata cokelat karamel pula. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu tampak berlari kecil untuk mencapai tempat Near duduk sekarang.

"Light-kun? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Near saat Light sudah memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Near.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Aku hampir setiap pagi ke sini." Jelas Light dengan bangganya. "Eh? Memangnya Mello tidak akan marah kalau kau keluar rumah?"

"Tenang sa-.."

"Near…!" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh kedua orang yang ada di bangku meneriaki nama si albino.

Sosok berambut pirang itu berhenti di hadapan Near sambil pasang tampang menyelidik. Mengamati sosok karamel yang duduk di samping adiknya tercinta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mello to the point.

"Hmmm… lari pagi. Kau sendiri?" tanya Light dengan nada seolah ingin menantang duel si pirang. Melihat situasi yang mungkin bisa jadi runyam, Near mencoba menengahi mereka.

"Sudahlah Mello-nii. Light-kun, Mello-nii sedang menemani saya lari pagi."

Mello pun menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada adiknya tercinta dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Near.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu di sekolah." Lambai Light kepada dua kakak beradik di depannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan ingat, jangan dekati Near lagi..!" teriak Mello yang kemudian dihentikan oleh Near.

"Mello-nii, saya mau pulang."

.

.

.

Ruang makan kediaman L.

"Di mana Near, Mello?" tanya sang kepala keluarga a.k.a. L Lawliet.

"Mungkin masih di kamar. Akan aku panggil."

Mello pun berlalu menuju kamar Near yang berada di lantai dua. Dan begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Near, ia pun membukanya. Namun tak tampak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si albino di dalam kamar. Kemudian ia mencoba mencari di toilet. Dan betapa terkejutnya Mello begitu melihat Near tergeletak hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"ASTAGA! NEAR..!" mello pun menghampiri Near dan mencoba membangunkan Near. Berharap kalau Near hanya ketiduran. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena dugaannya salah kali ini.

Dengan sigap Mello membopong tubuh Near yang terasa dingin dan sangat ringan itu. Meletakkannya di atas kasur milik Near dan menelpon dokter langganan mereka. Setelah itu ia pun kembali turun dan mengabari keadaan Near kepada ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"sepertinya ia harus di rawat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jujur saja, kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini." Jelas Dokter Mikami-dokter yang menangani Near barusan-. Mello dan ayahnya yang mendengar hal tersebut, langsung tercekat, walau L tetap pada wajah stoic-nya.

"Lakukan yang seharusnya, Dok." Ujar L memberi persetujuan kepada Dokter itu untuk membawa Near ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.-bersambung-…

Hoi… fict ini udah lumayan lama gak update. Jadi, karena sekarang udah update, tolong reviewnya…..

Akhir kata, REVIEW…

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Pofffphhh….


	4. Chapter 4

Tiada kata yang harus saya ucapkan lagi.

Jiahh… sok puitis.

Mari kita simak chapter 4

**Summary :** "Light harus menghadapi Mello yang brother complex demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Ditambah lagi harus menghadapi keanehan-keanehan dari sang calon mertua. Bagaimana kah nasib remaja paling bergengsi di fandom satu ini?"

**Disclaimer : **DN punya saya tapi kalo saya nulis nama TO TO di death note. *digeplak TO2*

**Genre : **mmm… romence nya dikit, family iya, humor tergantung tingkat kehumorisan readers..

**Pairing :** cari ja ndri di cerita ini

**Warning :** YAOI…. OOC, GaJe, Gayus, eh, Jayus….

Cerita sebelumnya

"sepertinya ia harus di rawat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jujur saja, kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini." Jelas Dokter Mikami-dokter yang menangani Near barusan-. Mello dan ayahnya yang mendengar hal tersebut, langsung tercekat, walau L tetap pada wajah stoic-nya.

"Lakukan yang seharusnya, Dok." Ujar L memberi persetujuan kepada Dokter itu untuk membawa Near ke rumah sakit.

**Demi Kamu**

**Chapter 4**

**Hospital Center**

Seorang pemuda berambut putih, dengan warna kulit yang begitu pucat terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit. Selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di tubuhnya membuatnya tampak semakin mengenaskan.

Di sisi ranjangnya, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu tampak menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Hal itu sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia lakukan dan ia masih betah dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia berharap dengan begitu bisa membuat kedua mata adiknya-Near- terbuka dan menampakkan onyx yang berkilau.

"Mello." Sebuah suara baritone yang memangilnya membuat yang dipanggil-Mello- mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan sosok tinggi-bungkuk yang kini berada di ambang pintu ruang rawat Near.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanya pemuda bernama Mello tersebut. Sosok yang memanggilnya tadi mendekatinya dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Orang yang dipanggil 'Tou-san' tersebut menepuk pelan pundak putera sulungnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau datang ke sekolah. Near juga tidak akan senang kalau kau membolos karena dirinya." Sang kakak menggeleng keras kemudian menantang onyx milik ayahnya dengan sapphire miliknya.

"Aku akan terus menjaga Near." Ujar Mello mantap.

"Tapi kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran nanti. Dan siapa yang akan menjelaskan pada Near nanti." Ya, alasan yang logis. Selama ini Melo memang selalu membantu Near memahami pelajaran-pelajaran yang tidak sempat Near terima di sekolah lantaran ia sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Walaupun pada akhirnya Near lebih memahami materi tersebut dibanding Mello.

Pria berambut raven berantakan tersebut tersenyum sedikit saat melihat reaksi Mello. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tampak berat hati melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat ia hendak pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Near. Aku janji akan segera kembali itu pulang sekolah."

Dan Mello pun berlalu menuju sekolahnya dengan diantar oleh Watari.

.

.

.

.

**Di Sekolah**

Suasana begitu hening di kelas XI.A lantaran pelajaran kimia yang diajarkan oleh Mr. Gevvani. Namun suasana tersebut segera tersingkirkan saat pintu kelas terbuka secara tiba-tiba tanpa diketuk sebelumnya.

"Mihael Keehl, bisakah Anda mengetuk lebih dulu sebelum masuk?" ujar pria berbadan tinggi besar yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan biasanya yang pasti akan menantang guru manapun yang menghalangi jalannya, kali ini Mello tertunduk lesu. Ya, sejak keluar dari ruang rawat Near sikappnya jadi begitu.

Hal itu jelas menyita perhatian orang sekelas, terutama Light dan Matt yang merupakan orang yang mengerti benar watak Near. Namun mereka langsung menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang dari Mello hari ini. Near tak ada di sampingnya. Biasanya Mello selalu bersama Near tak peduli ke mana pun.

Ada sedikit perasaan tak enak dalam benak Light yang menyadari keabsenan Near. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada Near sampai membuat Mello seperti ini. Pemuda berambut karamel tersebut berniat menanyakannya nanti, saat jam istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putera saya, Dok?" seorang pria berambt raven berantakan yang sedang duduk-jongkok- di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi dokter tersebut bertanya penuh harapan.

Dokter yang ditanya tampak sedang meneliti sebuah dokumen melalui orb merahnya yang terbingkai oleh frame kacamata minusnya.

"Keadaannya begitu lemah. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau putera Anda sedang kritis."

"Tapi kenapa bisa tiba-tiba begini, Dok?" tanya L heran. Dokter bernama Teru Mikami tersebut tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Tubuhnya memang lemah sejak lahir. Jadi wajar saja kalau sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya drop." Jelas Dokter Mikami.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan selanjutnya, Dok?"

"Saran saya, hentikan kegiatannya di luar rumah. Biarkan ia dijaga 24 jam di rumah."

"Sepertinya ia malah akan tertekan di rumah, Dok. Tidak adakah cara lain, Dok?"

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi agak merepotkan."

"Apa itu, Dok?"

"Sebentar.." dokter tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah lemari berwarna putih yang berada di ruangan itu. Mengambil sebuah botol yang berwarna putih pula dari dalam lemari tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Obat ini harus diminum setiap empat jam. Jika sudah sekali meminumnya, untuk selanjutnya harus rutin di minum. Jika tidak, keadaan seperti ini akan terulang, atau akan lebih parah."

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" seorang perawat tampak begitu tergesa-gesa menghampiri Dokter Mikami yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan ayah pasiennya, L.

"Ada apa?" tanya dokter itu.

"Pasien di kamar rawat 201 tidak ada di kamarnya. Semua peralatan telah dicabut, kecuali infusnya" Perawat tersebut sangat gugup namun berhasil menutupinya.

Kedua orang di haapannya sontak terkejut dan segera menuju kamar rawat yang dimaksud. Kalian tahu, di kamar itu lah Near di rawat. Bagaimana mungkin Near bisa melarikan diri sementara kondisinya kritis begitu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, kita beralih kepada duo M yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya siang ini. Tapi sepertinya hanya yang berambut merah-Matt- saja yang menikmati makan siangnya yang berupa sandwich kantin. Berbeda sekali dengan Mello yang hanya melamun menatap langit biru di atas mereka. Ya, mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Matt yang melihat kejanggalan pada sikap Mello tentu saja merasa heran, sangat heran.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Mells?"Tanya Matt yang menggigit sandwich-nya sambil main PSP nya. "Dan seharian ini aku tidak melihat Near."

"Itulah masalahnya, Matt." Suara Mello benar-benar terdengar lesu, membuat Matt menghentikan PSP nya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada uke tercintanya.

"Ada apa dengan Near?" Tanya Matt berusaha berhati-hati karena tak ingin salah saat menyinggung masalah Near yang sangat sensitive bagi Mello.

"Kenapa harus Near? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" Mello yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring itu kini memejamkan matanya. "sekali saja, aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bersamanya." Suara Mello benar-benar lirih saat ini. Dan saat itu pulalah ponsel milik Mello bergetar. Dengan sigap Mello mengambil ponselnya-dari saku celana- dan melihat tampilan nama pada display ponselnya.

"Tou-san? Ada apa?" Mello memulai pembicaraan.

"Bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Tanya suara di seberang sana dengan nada yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Mello penasaran. Matt yang juga penasaran mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel Mello.

"Near hilang.."

"APA!" seru Mello dan Matt bersamaan.

Bersambung…..

.

.

Gomen kalo pendek. Author lagi kehabisan ide. (padahal males ngetik tuh)

Oke, review tetap diterima. Dan untuk yang request MelloXMatt yang Matt jadi uke nya. Saya minta maaf, karena saya melihat potensi Mello yang lebih bagus menjadi uke. Habisnya Mello itu… cantik, sich..

Yo weslah..

Ayo review…

Salam Katak, Ara-kun.

Pooofffffpphhhh…..


End file.
